In die Wildnis/Kapitel 6
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Katze Erwähnte Charaktere *Löwenherz *Tigerkralle *Blaustern *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Kurzschweif Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Große Platane ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube **WindClan-Territorium **Fluss Tiere *Fuchs *Wasserratte *Dachs *Maus **Spitzmaus **Wühlmaus *Hund *Drossel *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Silbervlies, Donnerweg, Ungeheuer *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Königin, Junges *Zeit: Mond, Blattgrüne, Sonnenhoch, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "Wie ein schiefer Dachs!", "Überraschung ist die größte Waffe eines Kriegers", "Mäusehack aus jemandem machen", "Du idiotisches Spatzenhirn!" (im Original eigentlich "Du mäusehirniger Narr!") Wissenswertes *Seite 82-83: Der Satzrest "(...) as it ran downhill (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 70 von Into the Wild) *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "(...) in anticipation." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Into the Wild) *Seite 83: Feuerpfote meint, seine letzte Mahlzeit würde viele Stunden zurücklegen, dabei kennen und verwenden die Katzen unsere Einteilung der Zeit gar nicht. *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "(...) the little creature." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Into the Wild) *Seite 83: "Sein orangefarbenes Fell strich (...)" - Vor dem Wort Fell müsste "Bauch(fell)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von belly fur ist (vgl. Seite 138 von Into the Wild) *Seite 84: Der Satzrest "He could tell (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von Into the Wild) *Seite 86: Der Satzrest "(...), mewed Graypaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 74 von Into the Wild) *Seite 88: Der Satzrest "(...), asked Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Into the Wild) *Seite 88: "Graupfote öffnete das Maul (...)" - Vor dem Wort Maul müsste "leicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von opening his mouth slightly ist (vgl. Seite 76 von Into the Wild) *Seite 88: Der Satzrest "(...) in the woods (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von Into the Wild) *Seite 88: "(...), als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben." - Zwischen Mal und getroffen müssten drei Punkte stehen, um ein leichtes Zögern auszudrücken (vgl. Seite 76 von Into the Wild) *Seite 89: Der Satzteil "They're less likely to raid the nursery than a fox, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist im Vergleich zum Fuchs weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Kinderstube überfallen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie überfallen die Kinderstube nicht so häufig wie der Fuchs, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 77 von Into the Wild) *Seite 89: "(...), ist Kurzschweif zu seinem Namen gekommen?" - Vor dem Wort Kurzschweif müsste "der alte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von old Halftail ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Into the Wild) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "He looked up, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 78 von Into the Wild) *Seite 90: Der Satz "You mouse-brained fool!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du mäusehirniger Narr!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du idiotisches Spatzenhirn!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 78 von Into the Wild) *Seite 92: Das Wort "schützenden" vom Satz "(...) in den schützenden Wald." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 79 von Into the Wild) *Seite 92: Der Satzteil "(...), he mewed between licks." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), miaute er zwischen seinem Lecken.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sagte er beiläufig." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 6 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 6 Kategorie:Verweise